My Hero Academia: Infinity War
by StoneColdJaneAustin
Summary: When an alien spaceship crashes nearby the students of UA become embroiled in a battle for the fate of the universe. Filled with thrills, chills and edge of your seat excitement. The kids of My Hero Academia will have to go beyond to protect the things they love
1. Chapter 1

MY Hero Academia: Infinity War

Chapter 1: The Girl who Fell to Earth

UA isn't your average high school. Even in a world where 80% of the population have superhuman powers known as "quirks" UA is special. It's where the future greatest heroes in the world are taught.

Class 1-A, the students had been through more together than many would in their whole lives. Tonight they sat in their common room huddled around a glowing tv screen, the only light in the room.

The newsman on the screen continued to drone on but he had mostly been repeating the same information over and over in different words as the station scrambled for information.

"For those of you just joining us, I can confirm that an alien spacecraft crash landed downtown earlier tonight. No one was harmed in the crash and the police quickly cordoned off an area and allowed top ranked hero Endeavor to approach the craft. We currently have no information on the aliens but Endeavor and the government has promised to make an official announcement in just a few moments."

The silence was palpable. In a space shared by 20 super powered teens any kind of quiet was hard to come by but now it hung over them like a shroud. A small voice pierced the veil

"Do you guys think... that they're friendly?" Hagakure asked. The others looked to her as if trying to read the expression on her face, this was impossible as she was completely invisible; her clothes like her question hanging in midair. She felt a reassuring pressure as Ojiro a boy with short blond hair a thick prehensile tail squeezed her hand.

"The news said they crashed. They are probably just scared, landing on a new planet is probably a lot to take in." He responded with a shrug.

Iida, the class president leaned forward stroking his chin, the light bounced off his glasses obscuring his eyes.

"Perhaps, but it's also possible that they crashed because they were in danger, maybe they were being pursued by some kind of alien villain." Iida said. Ojiro glared at him in the dark as he felt his hand being crushed. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a small green haired boy placing his hand on Iida's shoulder.

"Even if that's the case the pro heroes will have it under control. No alien creature is a match for someone like Endeavor." Midoriya, the bright optimistic boy often known as Deku smiled reassuringly at Hagakure. Iida leaned back.

"Well there is no way to actually know that Midoriya. These beings are completely alien to us for all we know they have their own quirks far beyond…"

"Iida!" the shout echoed through the hall, Ochaco Uraraka, the sweet young heroine known as Uravity store daggers at her friend. "You're scaring her, cut it out." Iida's face turned red.

"There's no reason to be scared anyway." Bakugo, his voice rough his hair a messy explosion mirroring his own explosive powers lay splayed across a chair. "These E.T. nerds spent their time building space ships while we spent our time getting stronger. I may not know much about aliens but I know something about humanity: The human race can kick the hell out of anything." Next to Bakugo Kirishima, a boy with fiery red hair and the power to become as hard as stone laughed at his friend's boast. Even by the low light of the TV everyone could see the pair's self-satisfied grins.

Not all the UA students were huddled around a TV screen. Across the city one had been whisked away in a black car and escorted by police to a tall intimidating building. Shoto Todoroki, son of the current number one hero Endeavor walked passed a sea of reporters and passed a wall of police decked out in military style gear. His expression gave away nothing as he crossed the building and rode the elevator to the top floor. His father's office was crawling with people. Important people in suits, dangerous men with guns at their hips and, most shocking to Todaroki several people in colorful outfits. Other top heroes deep in his father's inner sanctum.

He was lead to a private meeting room where his father sat deep in thought. His flaming facial hair lighting up the dimly lit room.

"If you've called me out of school. If you've allowed other heroes to help you. On your first true test as the number one hero at that. I guess that means the news isn't good." Endeavor looked up at his son. He hadn't heard him come in, he had been too lost in though. Half of Shoto's hair was red and half was white a testament to his dual powers, creating ice with one half and flame like his own with the other. His face on his red half bore a terrible burn scar, an unfortunate gift from his mother.

"Shoto." Endeavor said, his voice was almost too quiet to hear. Todoroki felt something in the pit of his stomach.

"What the hell did you find in that spaceship?" Todoroki asked, his eyes widening in shock. He had always known his father the hero Endeavor as a proud warrior, the most effective hero on the planet. Second in his illustrious career to a true living legend, All Might, the symbol of peace whose very presence had kept evil at bay for years. Now, he just looked tired. He held a glowing stone in his palm.

"A warning."

Reporters crammed into the room. At the head several serious looking government officials looked on as did the chief of police. Endeavor towered above them all his flames danced from his face and costume. He gripped the podium and addressed the crowd.

"Earlier this evening a space craft crashed into the city. The occupant warned us that a group of powerful villains from outer space are coming here to attack the earth." The reporters surged questions shouted in an un-matching chorus. This cacophony was silenced by a surge of flame from Endeavor, the heat from which could be felt across the room.

"I swear as the number one hero that we will defeat these invaders as we have defeated every villain that has come against the forces of justice. As a precaution however. The city will be evacuated ahead of the invasion and all available heroes will be brought in to quickly crush this gang."

At UA the students looked on in shock.

"All heroes? Does that mean?"

"We're only provisional but we're still heroes, surely…"

"Hell yeah let's see what these space men are made of."

On the screen Endeavor looked directly into the camera it seemed as though he could see through it sending a message just for them.

"As of right now. Every hero on this planet is at war."

High above the planet two massive metal crafts began their slow decent towards Japan.

**Here's the preview**: Next time an alien army attacks the city but only class 1-A stands against them. Who is the secret monster attacking the hospital and what is she hoping to find? To find these answers our heroes will have to go beyond, plus ultra!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Invaders from another World

Deku had never seen the city so quiet. He and Iida walked down the street every step echoing no cars drove down the street and though the streetlights illuminated everything the buildings themselves were dark standing quietly like headstones, a massive graveyard of civilization.

They were no longer in their school uniforms. Deku wore a green costume with long white gloves specially built to absorb the force of his punches and black braces on his legs and special red shoes to absorb and accentuate the force of his kicks a metal facemask sat around his neck and the matching hood lay across his back the two rabbit ears flopping gently against his back. Iida's costume resembled a European knight, it was silver with black accents and gold plated exhausts pipes on his legs to allow him to use his speed quirk.

"I'm surprised at how quickly they got everyone out." Deku said breaking the silence.

"Yes. I really thought people would put up more a fuss having to leave their homes." They walked in silence a little longer. Iida shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that what we're doing is important. Looking for stragglers keeping looters away, but I do wish we had been with Todoroki's group. Battling the invaders would have been great for our future prospects." Iida said.

"I'm kind of glad." Deku replied. "Like you said back at UA, I've always been more comfortable when I can study my enemy's abilities." Iida opened his mouth to respond when a blast echoed from their left. The pair spun, Deku's eyes widened.

"That's the direction of the hospital!" He cried. "They couldn't evacuate some of the patients they could be in danger!"

"Dammit!" Iida said as he took off down the street. Above him he could see Deku leaping from building to building a green streak of light following close behind him.

Deku rounded the corner to the hospital entrance when he was roughly pulled down by Iida. He spun in shock to face his friend. Iida held a hand up. "Wait Midoriya. If we go charging in we'll be at a disadvantage we need to get our bearings first." Deku nodded and took a quick peek over the rubble. The hospital was a warzone. Mt. Lady, a fifty foot superheroine lay still on the opposite side of the building. A giant lizard-man swung a huge axe down at the hero known as Death Arms. The normally impressively large hero blocked the blow from the towering monster. A loud clang of metal on metal echoed through the hospital campus and even from a distance the young heroes could read the pain and exhaustion on his face.

"Cull. Quit playing around." The voice belonged to a slender man in all black who stood calmly by the door. He had beady eyes and no nose. Floating above him the hero Kamuni Woods a young man covered from head to toe in a kind of wooden armor struggled agains a steel girder wrapped around him. The thing man flicked his wrist and Kamuni and the girder went flying into a nearby building with a tremendous crash.

"The sooner we finish up here." The thin man mused as the giant called Cull kicked a weakened Death Arms away into the empty city. "The sooner we can leave this disgusting, primitive planet." The thin man wiped some dust from his sleeve and snarled.

"They're strong." Iida whispered. "We'll need to stop them fast. Use surprise to our advantage." Deku nodded.

"The big guy only seems to have a strength quirk and while he's very strong the two of us should have no trouble stopping him. The other one though, has some kind of telekinetic quirk that we don't know the limits of. If you use your speed to stop him first we can…"

"There are three." Said a soft voice from next to them. The two boys jumped in surprise and Deku let out a slight cry before quickly silencing himself. He quickly peaked over but the slender alien was still complaining and had not heard him. He looked to where the voice had come from and saw no one.

"Hagakure?" He guessed.

"I was with the others but I hid when they attacked. There's no way I could fight those aliens. There was a woman with them she went inside. She's looking from someone." She said. Iida cursed taking another look over the debris.

"We have to get in. The patients are our number one priority if we clear these two quickly…" Deku put his hand on Iida's shoulder to stop him.

"There's no time. The people inside are our priority. Hagakure, go find more heroes we need help. I'll jump out stall these two. Iida, you have to go in and save those people." The other two nodded. They heard the rhythmic padding of Hagakure running away.

Deku positioned himself in front of the debris curing his middle finger behind his thumb,

"How will I know when to rush in?" Iida asked his legs priming.

"You'll know it when you see it. And Iida?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be fast."

Deku flicked his finger, the pressure from the flick sent debris flying in all directions knocking the two invaders to the ground. Iida saw his opening. The engines on the back of his legs roared to life and in an instant he was inside.

The fight outside shook the walls of the hospital as Iida sped around looking for something, _anything_ out of the ordinary. A door opened in his face and he skidded to a halt just in time to avoid a terrified nurse who came bounding out of the room. As she spotted Iida her eyes winded, she grabbed him and pushed him roughly in front of her

"Thank God you're here. You have to do something! She's a monster!" Iida turned to ask the nurse what she's talking about when a blue woman strode out of the door behind her. She wore a purple bodysuit and twirled a large, strange looking knife in one hand. Her body was a patchwork of flesh and machinery.

"It's rude to run away screaming when someone's talking to you." Her voice had a strange electronic hum behind it. As she spotted Iida she smirked.

"Stop right there! I won't let you terrify this woman any longer." Iida said dropping into a fighting stance. The blue woman chuckled.

"I'll do more than terrify her unless you tell me where my sister, Gamora is right now." Iida cocked his head.

"Gamora? Is that the woman from the spacecraft? If you're here to rescue your sister just know that we never hurt her, she crashed on this planet and we will bring her right to you if you just stop attacking people." Perhaps it was that easy, perhaps this whole disaster was a misunderstanding. Iida's hopes sunk as the blue woman tossed one of her knives at him. He dodged back pressing the nurse against the wall to shield her.

"Rescue her? I'm here to kill her!"

Outside Deku was breathing heavily. His arms felt like they were full of lead and his legs threatened to stop carrying him out of the way of the two villain's attacks. The thin one, whose name was Ebony Maw stroked his chin.

"You're strong child, I'll give you that but also foolish. If you hadn't sent your friend inside perhaps you would have stood a chance. Why would you give your enemy the advantage?" Deku crackled with energy he punched Cull and sent him flying towards Maw. Deku charged after hoping to catch them both off balance only to have to dive out of the way as Maw sent Cull flying back at him.

"Saving the people inside is more important." Deku huffed. A car flew end over end at him and he leapt up punching it into a charging Cull sending monster and car careening into a giant H in the hospital sign. Maw rolled his eyes.

"Now I know you're a fool. This is war boy and in war you have to make sacrifices to win." The glass door of the hospital shattered and the razor sharp pieces careened towards Deku. He flicked his finger sending the glass away but couldn't turn fast enough to avoid a smash from Cull. His vision doubled, he dropped to the ground in a heap his legs refusing to lift him up.

"You're right. You do have to sacrifice to win but I won't sacrifice someone who doesn't have a choice. Being a hero means the only one I'll sacrifice…." Cull brought his axe down but Deku reached up catching it in his hands the green energy surging around him. "Is myself!" He felt the energy surging. He could only safely use his power at about 8% any higher and he risked injuring himself but if he could just go a little farther he might be able to win. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the broken H from the sign rising above the pair.

"As you wish." Maw hissed. The H dropped.

Inside Iida was hopelessly outclassed. In the tight halls of the hospital he didn't have space to maneuver he couldn't line up a powered up kick to take the cyborg down. He ended up pressed against the wall a blade to his throat. The cyborg, Nebula, turned to the terrified nurse.

"Tell me where she is or I''ll start taking pieces off of prince charming here!" The nurse cowered.

"She's over there right in the general ward behind the curtain. They didn't' put her in a special ward in case you came looking." Nebula dropped Iida to the ground

She pulled back the curtain. A green woman lay still on the bed while various machines beeped and whirred next to her and glowing screens displayed her health to anyone who could understand them. Neblua stroked her sister's long black hair.

"How pathetic. The most dangerous woman in the galaxy. Now you know how it feels to be weak and helpless." Nebula raised the blade up in both hands. She brought the blade down but as she did Iida tackled her from the side. The two slammed into the ground the blade slicing Iida's helmet apart his cheek was gashed. He pinned Nebula down.

"This is insane why would you kill your own sister?" Nebula's arm wriggled free she reached out desperaly and pulled a power cord dropping a heavy piece of equipment on Iida he rolled away in a daze.

"Why do you fight so hard to protect a woman you don't know? She's a killer, a traitor she spent out whole lives belittling me, taking what was rightfully mine, and making me look weak. My father pulled my body apart and turned me into this." She gestured to her robotic body. "Just to keep up with her. Then at our moment of victory she tries to take that from me too." She kicked Iida hard. He folded up as she picked up the blade and made her way back to her helpless sister.

"I have a brother too." Iida said. Nebula paused.

"So?"

"All I've ever wanted is to surpass him. I nearly lost him and I realized that being the best means nothing without others around you, friends, and family, someone to push you on. You may have made mistakes in the past, I know I have. Don't make one you can't take back."

"Spoken like a weak fool. I don't need anyone else."

"I do." Iida said and as he did a medical chart floated up and slapped Nebula on the side of the head she spun but didn't see anyone there. She turned back to Iida but it was too late he had leapt in the air and the engine in his leg carried his kick though.

Outside The H dropped towards Deku he braced himself. Just then a white liquid splashed against the H. It dissolved instantly. Deku turned to see a pink girl with shaggy hair and tiny horns on top of her head running toward them. Mina, another member of class 1-A had arrived. Maw raised his hand, the shattered glass rising with it pointing now at Mina.

"How many of you pests are there?" he grumbled.

"Oh, at least a few more." Maw turned just in time to see Kaminari, a blond boy with a black lighting streak in his hair reach out his hand. When he touched Maw a jolt of electricity passed from Kaminari turning the young man into a human tazer. Maw flopped to the ground.

Cull kicked Deku hard he lifted his axe for another stike. His eyes wild with panic he gave out a roar and brought his arms down but no axe came with it. Confused he looked around at the heroes. Deku pointed up. Cull looked up just in time to catch the handle of the axe full in the face dropping him like a ton of bricks. As he fell Deku saw Uraraka standing there. She had floated the axe up while Cull was distracted.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Deku said and she blushed.

Iida stepped out of the ruins of the hospital entryway.

"The other one's restrained inside." He said. "The patients are safe."

"These guys weren't so tough." Kaminari said. "We were all worried about nothing we'll have this wrapped up by lunch." No sooner had he spoken when a wall of blue flame erupted a few blocks behind him. Even from this distance they could feel the heat.

"That's near Endeavor's building." Iida said.

"That wasn't Endeavor's flame." Deku replied. There was a moment of hesitation and they ran towards the destruction.

**Here's the Preview: **The battle for the infinity stone begins. Two armies fighting for the fate of the universe two sons fighting for the honor of their fathers. If he wants to become the hero he was meant to be Todoroki will have to go beyond, plus ultra!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Princes of War

Even on a normal night the massive skyscraper that housed the Endeavor Hero Agency stood out as an opulent manifestation of its owner's success and a literally towering shrine to his ego; but tonight, with the rest of the city blanketed in an eerie blackness it shone like a towering torch of justice, the last bright defiant light of humanity that refused to be snuffed out.

There was another light in this darkness a menacing blue glow slowly yet steadily marching towards the tower. Todoroki watched them approach. He wore a simple blue costume with white accents on the belt, boots and shoulder straps. It greatly resembled the mass produced school training uniforms from UA, he had never really been one concerned with aesthetics, something he had in common with Sato, another student from UA who followed Todoroki on one side and who wore a simple yellow jump suit with a series of belt pouches containing the sugar that gave him tremendous strength, Kirishima, on the other hand who strode along beside him meanwhile was _very_ concerned with aesthetics, his costume left his chest and ab muscles exposed and the blacks and reds complimented his striking hair color and a black mask with sharp teeth completed an intimidating, oni like look.

He could have chosen anyone, his father had made that clear. All the world's top heroes were at his disposal as part of his plan to protect the stone. In the end it was clear: he needed to favor those whose strengths and weaknesses he knew, people who he could count on to follow him and react the way he could predict. They were all that stood between the invaders and their goal.

They paused less than a block from the tower. Three aliens marched ahead to meet them. As they got close the leader held up his hand in a signal to stop. His body looked like a galaxy, stars shimmered and swirled beneath the glass of his body. His chest puffed out a sly smirk across his lightly glowing face. At his side two fierce monsters scowled at the heroes. One was a woman with devilish horns and glowing eyes, the bridge of her nose up her face was dark as midnight and from below, white as a ghost. The other, a man with razor-sharp teeth and strange tattoos across his face. Both carried massive spears. Their names were Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive and they were two of the deadliest warriors in the galaxy.

The two trios paused staring each other down for one long silent moment before the glowing man stepped forward.

"Humans, my name is Gallowglass. I am commander of the Black Order who serve my father the Grand Titan, Thanos." At his father's name he swung his arm in a great flourish. He paused looking at them as if expecting a reaction. When none came he continued. "In the name of my father I've come to offer you a deal. Surrender the stone and hand over my sister, the treasonous Gamora and we will spare you, resist, and you will be destroyed." He put his hands behind his back, behind him. Proxima and Corvus gripped their spears tightly.

Todoroki stepped forward his face an implacable scowl.

"That's ironic. I've also come with a message from my father, Endeavor, the number one hero of earth and that is this: Turn back, get on your spaceships and fly away or you will face consequences." Gallowglass laughed.

"I suppose you of all people would understand then why I cannot leave here without the stone. We are both the refined instruments of powerful men." Gallowglass said. Todoroki scoffed at him.

"Don't pretend we're the same. I may be representing my father right now but I'm not a mindless tool. You're on a foreign planet to take a weapon that you intend to turn on us and we knew you were coming. If you're any kind of commander worth the name you must realize you can't win this." Gallowglass dropped into a fighting stance, his two warriors followed suit pointing their spears at the heroes. Sato and Kirishima flinched but Todoroki remained stoic not even raising his hands.

"You sadden me. So may search the galaxy for a cause, for a strong leader, and when you are born to one, you disown him. My father is inevitable. His will is the will of fate. I am the instrument through which fate acts."

"Yeah? Well my father is a mean old bastard and the only reason I'm here is to kick your ass and save the world." Todoroki turned his head slightly. "Take them out." He said. Gallowglass braced for an attack but neither of the three young men ahead of him moved he heard a sound to his right but before he could turn to see it the ground crumbled beneath his feet. Gallowglass, Proxima and Corvus flailed about as a sonic blast destroyed their footing the booming bass was so loud they couldn't think straight. Before they could react a more direct blast a flaming wall of ignited nitroglycerine slammed into the trio sending them into a nearby store front.

The building was covered in long strips of tape like material, as the three aliens tumbled into it they became wrapped up and immobile. Corvus slammed onto the ground having missed the most of the tape he reached for his spear to cut Proxima and Gallowglass free.

"Hey Tsu. We got a straggler down here." Corvus looked up to identify the voice. In the corner of the room a young man in a white and black outfit with a black and yellow helmet shaped like a tape dispenser pointed down at him. Corvus turned as a Frog like girl in a green outfit drop kicked him hard in the chest. In an instant he too wan entangled in the tape.

"Looks like we got that all wrapped up." Said the tape boy. "Did you get that Froppy? Wrapped up because…" He hopped down from his perch. Tsu waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah I got it. It just wasn't very funny Sero." Sero crossed his arms defensively.

"Well great, now you've ruined my alien invasion." Sero said.

Kirishima and Sato rushed through the hole in the window followed closely by Todoroki who froze the opening behind him.

"Quit playing around. I want those three restrained. The last thing we need is one of them wriggling out of Cellophane's tape."

Outside, Bakugo, now in full costume which included two massive gauntlets shaped like grenades, slumped to the ground.

"All that build up for nothing. Everyone gets all worked up for a big brawl with aliens and icy hot has us take them down in one go." He stared at the ice wall and listlessly kicked some debris in boredom. Jiro, the purple haired hero known as Earphone Jack sat beside him. Her costume was a simple black jacket over a ripped salmon shirt and a pair of specialized white fingerless gloves. She had been the one, using her power to amplify her own heartbeat into powerful soundwaves, to destroy the ground and distract the three villains.

"Yeah but we beat them so maybe we'll get on TV or something." She said with a shrug.

"I'm just glad it worked. I'm kind of glad I didn't have to fight at all honestly." Said Yuga. He was dressed as a fairytale prince in sparkling armor a large glass oval near his navel helped focus a powerful laser he emitted from his body.

Bakugo smirked, but as he threw out a snide comment towards Yuga the ice wall exploded in front of them. Chunks of ice flew around them a large object slammed into the ground next to them.

"What the hell?" Bakugo cried. He narrowed his eyes to try and see what was coming but turned when he hear Jiro gasp. He turned and saw Kirishima crumpled on the ground. His ability to turn his body as hard as stone was the only thing that had saved him. Bakugo rushed to Kirishima dropping down next to him.

"No, no, no. Is he okay?" Bakugo felt his heart racing. Kirishima didn't look like he was breathing. Jiro places the special cables that hung from her ears on Kirishima's chest.

"He's fine, seems like he's just banged up." Jiro said. She looked up at Bakugo fear flashing across her eyes.

"I need some help here!" Yuma called his voice quivered. Bakugo stood and watched as Gallowglass stomped out of the hole in the wall.

"Sadly my offer of mercy was a one-time only deal. If you run however you may be able to survive the night." Bakugo scowled. Jiro could hear the soft crackling of his explosive powers from where she knelt.

"Jiro, keep an eye on Kirishima for me." Jiro nodded

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go tell E.T. what he can do with his deal." Bakugo grumbled. With a loud battle cry he fired off two blasts behind him the force of the blasts sent him rocketing towards his target.

Inside, Corvus helped Proxima to her feet. Gallowglass had blasted the cellophane away freeing them. She peered over and saw Cellophane and Froppy unconscious on the ground. She retrieved her spear from the ground.

"Let us finish these children quickly my love." She said pointing her spear at Froppy's chest. "I don't want to miss our final victory." As she drove the spear down a wall of ice encased the tip. She pulled it free with some effort and turned to see Todoroki still standing his arm engulfed in flame.

"Back away from them now." The two warriors pointed their spears.

"Fool. You're out numbered and you just gave up the element of surprise." Proxima called. Todoroki extended his arm.

"Number's aren't everything and I don't' need surprise to beat you!" A torrent of flame leapt towards her. She grabbed Corvus spinning him into the path she could feel the heat through his body. Corvus dropped to the floor every inch of his body screaming in pain.

"What kind of monster throws her own comrade into an attack like that?"

"The kind that wins." She said.

Outside Bakugo fired another blast into Gallowglass' body. The force of the blast flipping him over the villain where he delivered a second double fisted blast to his back simultaneously sending Bakugo back away from his opponent.

He paused letting the smoke clear. Gallowglass stood standing unfazed by the assault.

"Dammit." Bakugo swore under his breath.

"You're certainly a talented warrior. I have fought many in my travels around the…" his words were swallowed by an explosion as Bakugo propelled himself again at his opponent.

"Just shut up and fight you big glowy bastard!" Bakugo cried. He landed both feet on Gallowglass' chest sending the big alien stumbling back. Bakugo grinned but his victory was cut short as a glowing blue fist smashed into his face. Before he knew it he was on the ground. His eyes struggled to refocus as a second blow made the rubble near him bounce.

"How disappointing. If you can't conquer your rage how can you conquer your foe." Gallowglass said cocking his fist. Bakugo spit the blood out of his mouth to deliver another insult when he was distracted by a voice to his side.

"Hey! Get away from him you brute!" Bakugo turned to see Yuga, cape flapping in the wind aim his laser. Bakugo's mind rushed. If his blasts couldn't hurt Gallowglass how could Yuga? He would need to summon his strength and distract him long enough to allow Yuga to get clear.

The laser fired and to Bakugo's shock Gallowglass let out an inhuman cry gripping his arm in pain. Bakugo was frozen in shock as Gallowglass raised one of his arms toward Yuga and there was a deafening blast and the world was bathed in blue flame.

**Here's the Preview**: Old friends arrive, but will they be in time to save the day? Can anyone stop Gallowglass? The battle rages on and next time: somebody dies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Somebody Dies

The sound of explosion reverberated throughout the building but Todoroki could barely hear it over the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Proxima's blade whistled by him. No matter how many ice walls he threw out and no matter how many bursts of flame he threw she kept coming.

A figure darted in the corner of his vision. He turned to see Corvus' face an inch away from his. Todoroki jumped back to get some distance but it was too late. He felt the jagged blade rake across his ribs. He landed heavily on his feet and stumbled his back crashing against the wall. His hand went to his wounded side. Ice would be more soothing the cold killing his nerves before the pain hit him but it would limit his movement might slow him down. He felt the searing heat as he cauterized the wound.

He looked up from the pain to the two warriors slowly closing in on him, smiles on their lips, murder in their eyes.

Outside, Bakugo's ears were still ringing from the blast. He looked toward Yuga his eyes straining to see in the dark after the flash of the explosion. Yuga was crouched down and in front of him Kirishima stood his arms up in a defensive position.

"That all you got big guy?" Kirishima called out. He had taken half a step when his leg crumpled in front of him he tumbled to the ground his unbreakable body crunching some broken glass as he dropped. "Never mind." He said weakly. "Sorry guys. That's it I'm done."

Bakugo looked around. A small chunk of metal was right next to him. He grabbed it a leapt to his feet swinging it hard into Gallowglass' glowing head.

"I'm not!" He yelled. Gallowglass staggered forward Bakugo kept hammering away. His legs, his arms anything to keep the hulking villain off balance. "Your stupid armor can absorb my quirk huh?" He said, slamming the metal into leg sending him sprawling. "Guess I'll have to crack you open the old fashioned way!" He swung again but Gallowglass threw up his arm, blocking the blow. Bakugo felt the force of the smash reverberate through his arms. He saw Gallowglass wind up a punch and threw the metal up to block it in turn but the glowing fist of his enemy crashed through slamming him back into the ground.

"You can try little one, but without your quirk you're just as weak as any other member of your insignificant species." He kicked the shattered weapon away. Bakugo pulled himself back on his feet.

"We'll see about that!" Bakugo leapt into the air bringing his grenade gauntlet down hard on Gallowglass. The gauntlet shattered into pieces off of the glowing villain's skin but he remained unfazed. Gallowglass pulled back his fist and Bakugo braced himself.

Inside Todoroki was out of options. He felt hollow, he had stretched his powers and his body to their limit. Every motion was pain as he ducked out of the way of Corvus' blade and into the path of Proxima's. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. The spear bent suddenly and Corvus jumped back in shock as the spear splashed onto the floor now a molten pile. Todoroki looked past the pair and saw his father looming over them. His arms crossed, glowing in the dim room like a flaming specter of justice.

"Both of you. On your knees. Now." Endeavor's voice boomed. Corvus suddenly leapt forward a knife appearing in his hand.

"You think we're afraid of you?" His hand burst into flame in midair and before he landed Endeavor threw a punch sending the monster crashing into the opposite wall.

"You should be. As for you…" Endeavor turned to address Proxima but she had vanished.

"Nice timing." Todoroki said sinking to the floor to catch his breath.

"One important lesson son." Endeavor said. "No one finds it impressive if you save the day in the NEXT to last second."

Outside Gallowglass threw his hands to his ears as a wall of sound crunched into him. Jiro stood defiantly staring him down.

"You think your attacks can harm me?!" The lights swirled inside him like a storm. Jiro shrugged.

"Maybe not but I bet his can." She pointed behind him. Before Gallowglass could react a giant shadow beat tackled him to the ground. The creature's body extended back and attached to Tokoyami, a bird like student wrapped in flowing black cape.

Bakugo was pulled away from the clash he turned to see his rescuer, a dark haired girl in a revealing hero costume named Yaoyorozu. He pulled away from her but her grip tightened.

"Bakugo, relax. You did a good job but we got this." He grumbled.

"Shouldn't you be up there?" He pointed toward the tower. "With Endeavor and the stone?"

"There was a change of plans. You're welcome by the way." Bakugo looked over at the fight. The two seemed even matched, Gallowglass' punches having little effect on the shadow beast but he lifted his hand as Bakugo felt his stomach sink. The blast was loud and powerful but more importantly bright. The shadow cowered sinking to a fraction of its size as Gallowglass charged Tokoyami to press his advantage. Jiro knocked him away with a sound wave and charged back into the fray.

"Can anything stop that monster?" Yaoyorozu said she stiffened, her mind went into overdrive to think of a weapon.

"Can you make a laser the same frequency as Yuga's?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I guess. I mean it might take some time to get right, but sure, why?"

"Earlier when Yuga blasted him, it was the only time I've seen that bastard scared I think that frequency can pierce that freaky armor of his." Yaoyorozu smiled.

"That sounds like a Deku plan, Kacchan." The mention of his childhood nickname made Bakugo's hair stand up.

"Just shut up and make me a laser." He said picking up a piece of his shattered gauntlet.

Inside, Endeavor helped his son to his feet.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to be somewhere safe guarding the stone." Todoroki said pain playing across his face as he felt the wound in his side stretch.

"I'm not going to sit in some tower while children fight my battles for me Shoto." His eyes flicked down to his son's injured side.

"Are you going to be alright?" Endeavor asked something that looked to Todoroki oddly like concern on his face.

"I'll be fine." Todoroki said. He wasn't sure how effective he would be in a fight but he'd be dammed if he let the old man see him being weak now.

"Good, You've done enough today. Get all of these kids to safety. I'll handle the rest." Without looking back Endeavor marched away through the hole.

Outside. Tokoyami misjudged a blast and landed half a block away leaving Bakugo and Jiro alone facing Gallowglass.

"We aren't making a dent in this guy. We need a new plan." Jiro huffed. She wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"We just need to hold him back a little longer." Bakugo growled his arms felt like they were full of lead. The pair readied themselves for another attack when someone emerged from the hole in the building. The attack was lighting fast. Before either of them could move Proxima had slammed her foot into Jiro sending the young hero skittering across the ground. Bakugo turned, she wasn't immune to his blasts he could take her out fast and keep Gallowglass busy a little longer but before he could counterattack a glowing blue hand wrapped around his throat.

"Excellent work Proxima. Kill the others. I'm taking care of this one personally." He glared at Bakugo. There was a black border around his vision and it was getting hard to see what was around him. Proxima lifted her spear to throw at Yaoyorozu who was still desperately forming the laser.

"My pleasure." She threw the spear but it stopped inches away caught suddenly by Iida rushing in. Deku dropkicked the monster sending her flying back into the waiting Ochako who with a touch sent her flying with a yelp into the air and crashing back down with an ear splitting crash and a pained moan.

Gallowglass dropped Bakugo in disbelief.

"How many of you people are there?"

"Enough." Yaoyorozu replied a beam of energy hitting him square in the chest sending him to the floor like a ton of bricks. He staggered to his feet and she leveled the laser at him again.

"Wait!" Deku called. "I can feel the energy coming off him. He's gone unstable." Gallowglass laughed.

"That's right. My body is made of neutron-degenerate matter. Without my armor my whole body is an unstable reaction ready to explode and take your whole worthless rock of a planet with it."

"Hold on we can figure something out we can stabilize you."

"Don't bother. I'd rather burn this whole world and let my father take the stone from the ashes than fail him. None of you has what it takes to stop me!" A hand gripped his he looked up into the flaming face of Endeavor as he plunged his fist into Gallowlgass' broken armor and pulled it apart. The heat and light of the explosion were tremendous all focused on a single point. When it was over Endeavor stood holding the empty shell.

"What have you done?" Deku asked in disbelief.

"Don't question me, boy. I did what I had to, to keep the world safe." Then he felt an ache in his head then a pain and soon all of them were lying on the ground trying to hold their heads as a blue woman in a long white flowing cape walked past them and took the stone.

**Here's the Preview**: When their victory is torn out from under them five heroes will have to take the ultimate gamble to save the day but no matter how hard they fight, next time: Fate Arrives.


End file.
